The real me
by claudia1
Summary: Chandler tells henry who he really is.


Disclaimers: the characters are not mine

Title: Cupid is the real me 

Chandler and henry were seated at their desk in the corps headquarters. Henry picked up the list of the top 20 wanted list of morlocks that had been placed on their desk earlier on that day.

"Chand have you seen this list man," asked Henry waving the offending piece of paper in front of chandlers face.

"Henry it's just a list," answered chandler.

"Man, have you even looked at this list. There must be at least 20 names on this, how are we going to find them all." Demanded henry

"Hey Henry were corps agent, no problem," answered chandler with a wry grin

Henry looked at chandler, thinking that there was something wrong with him. He seemed to have something on his mind. I mean when did the life of an agent mean that much to him.

"Hey chandler are you okay," asked henry concerned for his friend. 

"Yeah henry I'm just fine, I have my last couple to reunite and then I can go home," said chandler not realising what he had said.

"What are you on about, your not a dating agency in your spare time are you bud," asked Henry

"I would have thought that was obvious henry," snapped chandler

"Man what has got into you, mumbled henry under his breath " hey lets go and track down some of the morlocks that are on this list of ours," said henry as he got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair.

Chandler rose from his chair and followed henry out of the Corps headquarters. As soon as they were outside the headquarters, henry took 6the chance to ask what was on chandlers mind.

"Hey Chandler buddy what is on your mind," asked henry as the both got into the car.

"I'm just working on something henry. I have one more couple to tie together and then I'll be able to go home," answered chandler as he watched the flicker of amusement flash across henry's face.

"Chandler, what is it with you and your matchmaking. Haven't you nothing better to do with your spare time," said henry.

"Henry it brightens the day up. It is also part of this whole other gig that I do answered chandler, this caused henrys curiosity to go even higher.

"What have you got a second job on the sidelines, buddy, asked henry

Chandler just glanced at henry as the ghost of a smile tugged at chandler's lips.

"Oh come on you can tell em what it is," whined henry a little bit.

Chandler contemplating telling henry the whole truth for a moment, hell why not, it would be fun just to see the look on his face. Nah, I'll let him squirm a little bit longer.

"Do the others know what it is," asked henry as he started the car and drove it on to the road.

Chandler just nodded his head slightly. Which caused henry to get even more curious. 

Damn what is it so important that he won't tell me. I'll get it out of him. Even if it takes the rest of the day. Henry thought to himself as he drove onto the freeway.

"Chandler does deacon know," asked henry as he carried on driving down the freeway

"Yeah I told him and he laughed at me. That was until he had some proof of what I was saying was true. As for the others they don't know," answered chandler with a gleam in his eye. 

"What happens when100 couples are bought together," asked henry

"Its 100 people that are bought together as and love each other. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find people who really love each other in today's modern world," snapped chandler.

"So what happens when you reach 100," asked henry

"I go home," answered chandler with a wistful sigh.

"What you go to heaven," asked henry awe with chandler even impressed with him a bit.

"No, home," answered chandler making it clear that heaven was not his home, henry took the next exit of the freeway.

"Where is home," asked henry 

"It's a place that very few people get to see," said chandler with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Chandler what is this home of yours and what is your second job," demanded henry more pissed of with chandler by now.

"Henry could you pull over," asked chandler. Knowing that it would be better if they were not driving when he told henry the truth.

Henry pulled over and when the car had been silent for five minutes chandler told him the whole truth.

Five minutes later, the laughter from henry had almost stopped.

"Chandler, that joke was the funniest I have heard in a long time. Your cupid, as in arrows and nappies cupid. I am turning this car round and driving us back to the headquarters. Ford and Decker can talk to some sense into you, " said henry as he started up the car and drove the car back to the corps headquarters on the shortest possible route.

"Henry, I was telling the truth, but it doesn't matter to you does it. Instead you just laugh at me like I'm some kind of fruitcake. It doesn't matter anyway. I've already reached 100 people I'll be going home soon. I just hoped you would understand and trust me henry. I guess I was as wrong," said chandler, as the car remained silent for the rest of the drive back to the corps headquarters.

Ten minutes later back in the corps headquarters. /Henry had dragged chandler into ford and Decker's special room. Followed by ford and Decker themselves.

****

DEACON:

__

Now that's was bad henry not believing chandler. You shall be proved wrong and chandler will be vindicated.

"Now neither one of you like to tell us, why henry dragged you in here henry, calling for us to follow him there as he went by us in such a hurry well we are waiting for an answer," demanded ford.

Henry was about to speak up when chandler interrupted him

"I told henry her that I was cupid and he doesn't believe me," answered chandler as he watched the shocked expressions they had

"Chandler why would you tell henry here such a thing," said ford. They way he said it you would think he was talking to a child not a man whose age would make him look like a babe in arms.

"He kept on at me for the truth so I told him," said chandler in a matter of fact way.

The three of them looked at him like they were already sizing him up for the straight jacket.

"Who else have you told," asked Decker.

"Deacon, who then told the guy upstairs, but he already knew who he was," said chandler

"If your cupid why are you dead and why are you her," asked ford.

Chandler rolled his eyes and explained.

"The short story. Not enough people were falling in love. Zeus thought I was doing a bad job and banished me to earth. When I was banished to earth I became mortal. While I was here I had unite 100 people as couples before I could go home. The downside would be the dying part. Didn't really think that would happen," said chandler as he watched there shocked expressions. It was then that there was a flash and Aries appeared in front of them all.

"Cupid son, its time to come home. Zeus has realised that you have done more than enough in this little mortal world," said Aries as he looked at the three other mortals in the room.

"Cupid, who are these mortals," demanded Aries with a menacing gleam in his eye.

"That is Decker, ford, and henry. Henry has been my working partner for the last 2 years dad," said chandler.

"How have these mortals treated my son?" asked Aries

"Just fine. Though when we get time I'll tell you about the time I died at the hand of those pesky morlocks," said chandler.

"What have they been up to this time," asked Aries with a sigh.

"There trying to bring hell on the mortal world again," said chandler.

"Well son, its time," said Aries as he flashed out and a glow surrounded chandler. The others witnessed as chandler changed and when it had finished chandler looked at henry.

"Well hen what do you think of the real me," asked chandler.

As the others stare at the wings that he now had at the back of his shoulder blades. He was also 6 foot, tanned all over, blonde golden hair, blue eyes as deep as the ocean and as bright as the morning sky and no he didn't have nappies on. He was muscled in places you wouldn't expect to have muscles. His wings were the whitest white. He was beautiful. He did however have his arrows on his back in a bag.

"How is it possible," said Decker stammering to get the words out.

"Ah, my banishment is a whole different story, I'll come back and explain it sometime," said chandler as there was a flash and he was gone. Leaving three very shocked and surprised corps agents behind.

"Well what do you know Chand was telling me the truth after all," said henry as his voice shook with the shock of it all. A voice then could be heard just above the three of them, like it floating all around them.

"Not exactly what you all thought I was. I'll pop in on you all at a later date said the voice as the others sat on there chairs and stayed in the room for a while just thinking about it all.

"Chandler cupid and ex-corps agent, now this was a new one for the books," said henry.


End file.
